Lo li ta!
by yamato takeru
Summary: Loli-kon Gravi style! A lot less pervy and a bit more funny (or so I hope) than Nabokov's AU YxS Let the shonen ai begin! *don't worry, no shotakon, just puppy love!* CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Nakushita!

Disclaimer: (BDSM setup) yamato69 cracks her whip threateningly at a chained Yuki.  
  
yamato69: Who owns you? Yuki: (looking bored and not at all scared) Definitely not you. yamato69: *growls* mutters -damnedfearlessromancenovelists-  
  
There you have it folks. I don't own em. Don't sue! ^_^V  
  
Notes: The fic's not related to Nabokov's 'Lolita' in the least. But it started the plot seed so I named this after it. ^_^  
  
Shuichi and his family had just come from Odaiba Amusement park when  
  
his parents got hungry and decided to have lunch at one of the sidewalk  
  
cafes just around the corner. As they were walking there, he told his  
  
parents how much fun he had. "Dad, Mom, this is the best vacation ever!",  
  
he chirped. His father chuckled, "We're glad you're having fun, son!",  
  
then ruffled his bubblegum hair.  
  
Trotting along merrily, he suddenly spotted a blonde beefcake at 3 o' clock.  
  
Mesmerized, the pre-teen forgot about his folks and dropped back.  
  
He crossed the street to follow the hunk where he was going.  
  
Now, Shuichi is American. They lived in Tokyo for a few years when he  
  
was young, but eventually went back home. Since both his parents had  
  
Japanese blood, they still visited Nippon sometimes.  
  
In America, our sweet little fruitcake would stalk older adult males, but  
  
knew his city, Raleigh, well enough that he was confident he could  
  
return home.  
  
Enthralled with his subject, he forgot where he was, which was on  
  
holiday in a foreign country, stalking a hazel eyed beauty in a strange  
  
city. He also lost his parents a couple of blocks ago. Can you say uh-oh?  
~*~  
  
Yuki had felt eyes staring at him for the last 20 minutes. He also noticed a chibi  
  
12 year old trailing him which probably owned those eyes, for the said amount  
  
of time.  
  
The kid didn't seem to be waiting for a chance to snatch his wallet, so at first  
  
he ignored it, thinking that maybe they were just going in the same direction.  
  
But it was almost half an hour and he already reached his apartment bulding,  
  
while the kid stopped when he did.  
  
Unnerved, he turned around to finally demand," Are you following me?!"  
  
Shuichi flushed crimson as his hair. The closer he got to the guy, the more  
  
gorgeous he found him. He was so distracted that he lost track of everything  
  
else.Now looking around at where he was, he realized something.  
  
"Actually mister, I'm lost. Can you help me?" His deep vioet eyes grew wide as  
  
saucers and teared up, looking at Yuki in panic.  
  
At that, Yuki groaned. He felt a migraine start to pound his head.  
  
TBC? Anou... should I continue? (=^.^=)V Is any-one reading? o_O;; Please review! 


	2. Not so lost after all

Aherm... Oh yes, someone commented about the spacing... Sumimasen ^_^:: My pc just decided to mutiny yesterday and that was the best that turned out. It's much better on gurabiteshiyon.net. *purrs* rubs cheek on g-.net The formatting behaves there.  
  
Shu-chan: *squawks* I'm twelve?! So you mean I won't be getting any for at least... *counts on fingers* FIVE years?! waugh!!!! *waterfalls spring from eyes*  
  
yamato takeru: *pats shoulder* Um... actually it's 6 Shu-chan... o_O;;  
  
Shu-chan: *splutters then continues wailing*  
~*~  
  
"Alright kid. Come up to my flat first and let's talk there." Yuki turned around and walked up to the elevator, not looking to see if Shuichi followed.  
  
Shuichi, mortified at his stupidity, just followed Yuki and kept quiet. When they reached the apartment, Yuki settled him on the couch then asked, "Have you had lunch yet?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Is ramen okay?"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
  
Yuki disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two bowls of noodles and a notepad. Waiting for the lad to finish eating first, he started questioning him when the youth put the bowl back down on the table.  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"Shindou Shuichi, sir"  
  
"What are your parents' names?"  
  
"Shindou Ayumi and Shindou Koichi, sir"  
  
"What's your home phone number?"  
  
"We don't have a phone, sir." A vein at Yuki's temple started to throb...  
  
"Fine, then. What's your address?"  
  
In reply, Shuichi started speaking in English. "Number five, Prince Bulding, Maple Street, Raleigh,North Carolina, USA."  
  
At hearing that, Yuki just glared. Hard. "You mean you're a foreigner?"  
  
"If you mean that I don't live in Japan, yes. But my parents are full blooded Japanese who are American immigrants."   
  
Yuki just pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering, "and we have to deal with the American embassy too..."  
  
With a huge sigh, he stood up and told Shuichi to do the same. "Well, Shindou-kun, get up, we're going to the police station."  
  
Shuichi got frightened and clung to his legs, pleading. "I promise not to chase anymore cute men, just please don't throw me in jail!"  
  
Yuki, who just about had enough of chaos causing preadolescent chibis, was *this*close to blowing up. With a twitching eyebrow and a scowl that should have withered fresh cut roses, he asked,"You mean you're a little gay boy who got separated from his parents because you were stalking me?!"  
  
Shuichi 'eeped' and slowly backed off. Straightening up, he replied,"Yes sir I'm a very happy boy!" And grimaced in his head as he realized that they were speaking Japanese, and the word 'gei' (gay) would only have one meaning, and he couldn't pretend to be answering a question he 'thought' meant 'Are you happy?'  
  
No one ever did say that Shu-kun was a bright cookie...  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Shuichi's parents were having lunch.  
  
"Honey, where's Shuichi?" Shu's mom asked. "Maybe he's in the 'little boys' room. He'll come out in a little while.'" Shu's dad answered. So they continued eating lunch. After they finished, they went back to their hotel and totally forgot about Shuichi until... "Ayu, dear, where's Shuichi?" Shindou Koichi said. "I haven't seen him since we left Odaiba sweetie." Something in both parents' heads clicked together at once. Suddenly looking at each other, they chorused "OH MY GOD, WE LOST OUR SON!"  
  
Now we know where Shuichi gets it from...  
  
~*~  
  
At the police station...  
  
The police officer stapled the bunch of papers together, then remaked, "Okay Mr. Yuki, we've got all the information we need. We'll alert all the police stations in Tokyo so anyone who looks for the kid will be pointed in our direction. We'll also contact the American embassy. You can just leave him here and a worker from social welfare will pick him up to put him in an orphanage until his parents show up."  
  
Shuichi, not liking what he'd heard, ran to Yuki and clung onto him for dear life. "Please don't let them take me away mister Yuki! I promise I'll behave! Besides, your house is very near where I get lost, maybe my parents will be looking for me near the amusement park!"  
  
Yuki, not really the cold hearted bastard he wanted everyone to believe he was, took pity on the boy. He rubbed Shuichi's back and gently told him to sit down at one of the benches so he could talk to the officer.  
  
"Omawari-san, you can see that the boy is very scared. And obviously I'm not some evil pervert since the boy likes me. Can't he stay with me for awhile? Here's my calling card. My address is on it." Though the policeman looked doubtful, he looked at the card thoughtfully. Staring at the name 'Yuki Eiri', he linked together a few facts tugging at the edge of his mind. "Oh, you're the famous novel writer, my wife likes your books!" Yuki blushed a little, nodding his acknowledgement. "Okay, then mister. I'll let the kid go with you for a few days. I know you wouldn't do anything bad coz you've got a reputation to protect,ne? If I can just have your autograph for my wife?"  
  
For once thankful for his popularity, he signed a piece of paper and took Shuichi home. Shuichi fell asleep in the car on the way home, so he carried him to the guestroom bed and tucked him in. Brushing a couple of strawberry strands off his forehead, Yuki wondered. /You don't even know me yet you're so drawn to me. Why? Well, at least it was me and not some lecherous pedophile. Im glad. You're safe here kid../  
  
~*~  
TBC  
Eh... I'm *not* American. So if I botched the address thingy, tell me. =P  
For those who requested, I do believe this is longer. ^_^  
I have a good idea of where this is going, and I'll give a hint. This is a prequel to an adult Shuichi's 'Gravitation' adventure. But, only if it's good enough to continue.  
Should I? Please review! 


End file.
